¡¿cambio de cuerpos!
by MakiMinnion
Summary: algo muy raro pasaba en Konoha/¿ese no era Sasuke,el que saltaba como princesa?...¿desde cuando Sakura se desmayaba por todo?..¿Hace cuanto que Naruto odia a Itachi?..y lo mas importante..¡¿Hinata comiendo mínimo 15 tazones de ramen y diciendo "dattebayo!/-¡quiero mi maldito cuerpo de vuelta,ttebayo!—
1. Chapter 1

_**¡nuevo proyecto!¡ejem~ bien!**_

 _ **¡esto a a ser humor y comedia!¡se me ocurio por algun extraño motivo hiihihihi**_

 _ **ah!¡si!¡se me olvidaba!¡la historia se centra en la primera parte de Naruto!¡cuando todos son unos gennin!¡no es shippunden!**_

 _ **¡asi que tambien es bastante Happy !¡aun Sasuke no se va de la aldea y Sakura sigue teniendo su cabello largo!  
**_

 _ **oh! y Tsunade es la Hokage.. ;)**_

 _ **buena lectura~**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:los personales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (sin fines de lucro)_**

* * *

 ** _genero: Humor,Amistad,parodia._**

* * *

 **¡ ¿cambio de cuerpos?!**

 _XXX Prologo XXX_

 _-¿eh?...-una voz femenina vocalizo al fin algún sonido.-¿Qué demonios…-la chica se detuvo al hablar._

 _¿Qué pasaba?_

" _¿are?..solo recuerdo que el teme,Sakura-chan,Hinata y yo estábamos practicando técnicas y luego nos desmayamos…"_

 _-la cabeza me duele datte…-cuando menos lo noto,sintió que su voz era aguda,sus manos eran mas pálidas,y su atuendo era distinto…_

 _._

 _._

 _-¡¿AAHHH?!-_

 _El grito de la chica fue suficiente para levantar del suelo a los otros tres chicos que ahí se hallaban._

 _-¡¿Qué mierdas…-la chica que se había despertado primero observo como "Naruto" se levantaba.._

" _¿e-e-ese soy yo?!¡¿Por qué mi voz se parece a la de Hinata?!"_

 _-¡devuelveme mi cuerpo!-grito la Hyuuga y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre el rubio que mantenia su seño fruncido._

 _-¡Hyuuga suelta..-inmediatamente trago saliva._

 _Esa voz.._

 _Esa maldita voz de niña…_

 _No,no.._

 **¡no!  
** simplemente NO puede estar pasando

 _-¿Naruto…?...-hablo lo que supuestamente era Uzumaki…pero era claro que NO era él.._

 _-¿dobe?¡¿SASUKE?!-_

 _Uchiha no pudo contener la rabia en su interior.¿donde había quedado su bello rostro de principe encantador?,¡ahora solo veía una..una.._

 _¡una cosa en lugar de un rostro!_

 _-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes tener mi cuerpo,Dattebayo?!-observo como su amigo en el cuerpo de Hyuuga era algo demasiado fuera de lo común,sin duda alguna Hinata jamas le gritaría tales cosas a Uchiha._

 _-tsk..no es mi culpa,dobe..-hablar con la voz del teme hacia que el muera internamente.-debo buscar mi cuerpo,y arreglar esto cuanto an—_

 _-¡kyaaa!¡este es el apuesto cuerpo de Sasuke-kun!-_

 _No nesesitaba decir quien tenia su cuerpo_

 _-¿Sakura-chan…?-_

 _El peli-negro frente a ellos parecia estar abrazandose a si mismo diciendo cosas como "el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun es tan suave" o "que brazos tan fuertes".._

 _Era raro ver a Sasuke de narcisista y eso le daba pena ajena a ambos chicos confundidos._

 _-¿eh?¿Hinata?¿Naruto?...¿tambien estan en este sueño?...-pregunto el incredulo azabache._

 _-¡Sakura-chan esto no es un sueño!¡¿me reconoces,soy Naruto,dattebayo?!-ante eso Haruno en el cuerpo del portador del sharingan,parpadeo dos veces..y luego,una fuerte risotada._

 _-¡venga ya,Hina-chan!¡no me hagas reir,Hinata jamas se comportaria como el idiota de Naruto!-_

 _-molestia…no nos haga perder el tiempo y mejor devuelveme mi cuerpo…-_

 _¿ese habia sido Naruto?_

 _Naruto tenia un destello de emo en sus azules ojos,mientras que Hinata parecía tener todas las características de Naruto al hablar._

 _Si no era un sueño.._

 _¡eso queria decir que estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke de verdad!_

 _-ni se te ocurra…-_

 _Al parecer Sasuke había leído sus pensamientos._

 _-¿y si yo soy Sasuke-kun..?¿quien soy…-_

 _-e-etto..-los tres gennin se volvieron a lo que seria una temerosa Sakura quien miraba con miedo a lo que alguna vez fue el equipo siete._

 _-¿Hina..ta?-a la pelirosa chica se le abrieron como plato sus ojos cuando vio a "Hyuga Hinata" frente a ella._

 _¡¿Qué sucedió?!..¿por que despertó con un largo cabello rosa?_

 _Y ahora veía a lo que seria Hinata,observándola fijamente._

 _-¡o-oye!¡¿Hinata?!-la peliazul se acerco al cuerpo desmayado de Sakura._

 _-bien..supongo que Hinata tiene tu cuerpo,Sakura..-dijo Sasuke refiriendose a la kunoichi quien volvio a desmayarse._

 _-¡tenemos que resolver esto ahora,teme!—_

 _-¿crees que a mi me gusta ser una bola llena de ramen,dobe?-_

 _Eso fue todo lo que necesito decir Sasuke,o mas bien…Naruto,para que la del byakugan se ponga furiosa._

 _-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO,DATTEBAYO!-grito Hinata a punto de ejecutar un rasengan._

 _El Uzumaki Uchiha lamentablemente no podia activar el sharingan.._

 _ **¡maldito cuerpo inútil!**_

 _-¡detenganse!-grito un MUY afeminado Sasuke mientras auxiliaba a Sakura.._

 _Si señor,todo era un caos,¡un completo caos!_

 _Naruto no tendría mas remedio que actuar como Hinata…_

 _Sasuke no se podía salvar y a de pasar por su peor pesadilla,actuando como Naruto-prefería el suicidio o al pedófilo de Orochimaru-_

 _Sakura estaba muy feliz de vivir dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke,ella no tenia ningún problema..-para mala suerte de Uchiha-_

 _Y desde luego,Hinata desmayada tendría que tomar valor en donde no lo tenia para ser tan fuerte y ruda como su amiga Haruno…_

 _el fin del mundo estaba MUY cerca_

* * *

 ** _aclaraciones finales:_**

 ** _Naruto tiene el cuerpo de Hinata y ella tiene el cuerpo de Sakura,a su vez esta tiene el cuerpo de Sasuke y el emo vengador de avengers tiene el cuerpo de Naruto._**

 ** _¡asi es!¡aunque me confundo un poco al escrbir,si hay errores no duden en decirme y en el siguiente cap lo hare mucho mejor!_**

 ** _bon!¡creo que es todo por ahora!_**

 ** _nos vemos en sigueinte cap!_**

 ** _matta ne,_**

 ** _atte:Takeshi Maki._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry si salio cortito,dattebane,haha los proximos seran mas largos :3**_

* * *

 **disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-chaaan!),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capitulo uno

 _Eran ya las tres de la tarde en punto._

 _Él ya estaba sentado,esperando como un idiota con retraso a que esos tres desequilibrados mentales que solo hacían el mero ridículo,hagan su aparición de una buena vez._

 _Por que Sasuke Uchiha..o quizas,Naruto Uzumaki_

 _No pensaba esperar ni un segundo mas_

¡maldita sea!¿es que no fue mucho con que un pedofilo travesti con problemas de autovaloracion le ponga un puto sello maldito?

 _Joder..lo_ _recordó_

 _¿Cómo haría Sakura para quitarse al sannin de encima?_

" _mas le vale a esa molestia darle un buen golpe en su entrepierna a Orochimaru"_

Vivir en el cuerpo de Naruto tenia quizás..una que otra ventaja.

No mas chicas locas mojabragas.

No mas pedofilos vírgenes de 50 años.

 **¡libertad!**

Que ni se le ocurra gritar _libre soy_ ,un Uchiha siempre seria un Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun~!-

 _A menos de que tu acosadora numero uno este en tu cuerpo_

El rubio que ya no era hiperactivo solo le lanzo una mirada feroz al pelinegro con pinta de homosexual que se acercaba a él.

Se sentía violado.

-Sakura…¿Dónde están Naruto y Hyuuga?—

-¡no les he visto!¡pero debo decir que tienes una casa hermosa!-grito el chico sonriente.-¡no he parado de mirarme al espejo desde que entre a tu hogar!.—

¡perfecto!¡ahora todos creerán que es un maldito gay narcisista!

 _Se daba pena y asco._

-vamos a buscarlos..no quiero perder mas mi tiem—

-¡Oi!¡Sakura-chan!¡Teme!¡BUENOS DÍAS!-lo que vieron ambos gennin fue algo un tanto- **muy-** fuera de lo común.

Hinata estaba totalmente desarreglada,su azulado cabello estaba enredado,su chaqueta mal puesta y por supuesto con un ramen instantáneo en la mano.

-¡Hola!-grito la azulada llamando la atención de toda la aldea.

 _Por un momento creían que era Naruto.._

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Sakura algo dudosa en un principio.

-perdón Sakura-chan…-se disculpo la portadora Byakugan antes de tomar meterse en su boca muchos fideos que le daban la apariencia de una malcriada sin remedio.-el desayuno fue delicioso pero son unos tacaños así que los mande al diablo y me compre ramen.-la chica gennin sonríe con picardia.

" _y por eso Hyuuga no me va a agradar ni aunque me traiga la cabeza de Itachi"_ eso fue lo que pensó el ex portador del Sharingan.

-oye..si te sigues comportando como cavernicola te aseguro que seras la vergüenza del país del fuego.-comento el mismo desganado joven rubio.

-¡¿Qué has dicho,Teme?!¡aun no te perdono que tengas mi cuerpo,Dattebayo!—grito la jovencita enseñando sus puños y haciendo que todos los transeúntes le dediquen su atención.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón…Hinata es conocida por ser la gennin mas tímida de todo Konoha,¡así que no le eches a perder,Naruto!-

Ante eso,la única chica soltó un bufido de derrota.

 _-ya,ya entendi dattebayo.-_

-¿hablando de Hinata?¿donde esta?—

- _o-ohayou_ …-una voz suave se escucho en los alrededores,y vieron a una kunoichi de larga cabellera rosada bien peinada,sonriendo con dulzura a sus tres amigos.-s-siento mucho la demora…pero me e-extravié.-

-es raro verme tartamudeando..-hablo el azabache,y estaba en lo correcto,ver a Haruno sin sus gritos de fanática enloquecida o sin siquiera echar un grito de furia mostrando sus puños,era algo demasiado extraño, _para casi todos._ -tranquila Hina-chan,todos también tuvimos nuestras dificultades.-

Y mas raro era ver a Sasuke preocupándose por algo mas que su sed de venganza.

-¡¿dificultades?!¡Sakura-chan tu tendrás suerte!¡tuve que dormir boca arriba por que estas cosas no me dejan descansar!-de inmediato la ex Jinchuriki se señalo a si misma sus pechos que a pesar de no ser los mas grandes como los de la Godaime,era algo admirable para una cría de su edad.

-¡Shannaro!¡deja de mirarle los pechos a Hinata!¡pervertido!¡harás que se vuelva a desmayar!-soltó el de negros cabellos señalando a una ruborizada chica pelirosada que estaba al borde del desmayo.-¡h-h-hinata,no le hagas caso,de pequeño se golpeo la cabeza!-sonreía con fuerza controlando su ira.

-¡¿eh?!¡vamos,Sakura-chan!¡no me digas que tu has podido dormir bien!—

-..bueno…-la sonrisa perversa en el rostro Uchiha decía mas que mil palabras.

E _ra oficial_

 _Sasuke se sentía completamente violado_

-¿S-sakura-san..?-pregunto la Hyuuga al ver a su amiga fantaseando o recordando las cosas que solo Kami-sama seria capaz de observar desde las alturas.

-ya fue suficiente..-la voz del rubio resonó llamando la atención de los otros tres.-si piensan perder el tiempo en niñerías,por mi estupendo,yo estoy decidido en recuperar mi cuerpo,si ustedes quieren vivir así de ahora en adelante,sera su problema,yo escucho a gente madura que me de soluciones…-

 _Quizás_ _el fin del mundo seria cuando Naruto hable_ _ **REALMENTE**_ _con seriedad_

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada,Sasuke-kun..si alguien se llegase a enterar podrían ser muchas nuestras desventajas,así que lo mejor es esperar algún tiempo mientras buscamos una solución.-

-¿solución?,dime Sakura,¿quieres que Orochimaru venga por ti,creyendo que eres yo?¿pretendes salir herida?..si es así,bien por ti,pero yo no puedo arriesgarme a que Orochimaru me vea como a una presa facil,¿queda claro?..-el de mirada azulado observo a lo que alguna vez fue él.

Todo fue silencio.

Era gracioso y extraño a la vez.

Aunque a Hinata no le gustaba ver a ese _Naruto._ Ella quería al Naruto que siempre sonreía,¿y si se enamoraba de si misma?...

 _Si,quería que todo volviese a la normalidad_

-p-pero..Uchiha-san..-hablo Hyuuga.-acabo de recordar,s-sin mas lo recuerdo Sakura-san es aprendiz de Tsunade-sama,quizás si veo sus apuntes pueda encontrar alguna solución.-

-¡Buena idea,Hinata!-grito una divertida kunoichi de cabello corto.-¡oh!¡seria mejor que yo también le pregunte al sabio pervertido sobre alguna solución!.

-¿tu?.. _bakayaro_..tu no puedes ir y preguntarle,te recuerdo que eres una mujer.-esta vez comento la Haruno.

-cierto…-

-pero en eso estas en lo cierto,Dobe.-dijo Sasuke recargándose en una banqueta.-voy a encargarme de tu maestro,le preguntare con discreción todo lo que sabe,y seria mejor si Sakura hace lo mismo con Orochimaru.-

-¡¿AH?¿S-s-sasuke-kun,que dices?¿p-pretendes que vaya con él a preguntarle si hay alguna manera de…?-

-¿me crees estúpido para dejarte ir sola?,sea como sea Orochimaru no es confiable,pero no tenemos muchas opciones,no quiero ser el hazme reír de toda la aldea.-

Quería ser lo mas cruel posible con la Haruno,pero en _Sakuralandia_ todo lo que había dicho fue: _"no te dejare ir sola con Orochimaru jamas,por que no quiero que te haga daño,te amo demasiado,Sakura."_

Si,era urgente que volvieran a sus cuerpos.

-pero por lo pronto tenemos que actuar naturales con todos los demás,principalmente Naruto…-señalo el chico hacia una ojiperla que tragaba ramen sin modales algunos.

-¿Qué yo que…-cuestiono con la boca llena de ramen.

-¡Naruto!¡compórtate como una dama!—

-¡no soy una mujer,dattebayo!¡Maldición,quiero mi cuerpo!-grito la desprevenida kunoichi mientras volvía a ser el centro de la atención de Konohagakure.

-¡¿crees que a mi me gusta que mi boca huela a ramen?!—esta vez un rubio muy enfadado hizo que una vena se ensanche en la frente de Hyuuga.

-¡¿acaso quieres pelear,Teme?!¡por que estoy con ganas de patear tus dos bo—

-¡Shannnaro!¡ya estuvo para chiste!¡pero ahora quiero que ambos se comporten bien!¡dejen de ser críos!— Sakura grito con toda la fuerza masculina del Uchiha con una pizca de su adorable personalidad.

seria un largo dia...

* * *

 **see..cortito..¿que parejas desean...?hehehe..pobre Hinata..**

 **agradezco muchisimo los favs/follows,que de hecho son bastantes para un primer capitulo,a diferencia de los reviews,que son solo tres,pero dont worry minna-sama,son muchisimos los favs,y estoy MUY feliz con ello..**

 **:)**

 **ohayou*: buenos dias.**

 **listo!bye bye**

 **atte:Takeshi Maki.**


End file.
